Their Unconditional Love
by hoddypeak
Summary: A series of Hiccstrid drabbles that are unrelated to each other. This will be updated whenever I write something I want to share.
1. Her Favourite Sound

**My headcanon is that Hiccup sometimes has these moments where he feels like his excitement or enthusiasm about something gets too annoying because nobody seemed to be interested in listening to him when he was under 15. So I wanted to write something based on that :)**

* * *

_1st Drabble: Her Favourite Sound_

It had been so long since Hiccup had even thought about the Book of Dragons. It wasn't because of lack of interest, no, it was the opposite, really. All those responsibilities on his shoulders from being the Chief just took up all his time, and when he finally got home, he chose to spend time with his family instead of his books.

So when his eyes got fixed on that worn-out and dusty book one late evening, his eyes widened and it seemed as though every other thought was cleared off his head. Many years of hard work on the book could be seen on its covers as it had been opened and closed hundreds of times to write or find new information on dragon species. The embellished front cover no longer looked pretty – the dragon that stood in the middle was now almost indistinguishable.

But when Hiccup opened the book at a random page, it was as though he was 17 again. The pages looked the way they had over ten years ago, and the Chief could even remember some of the lines he had written himself. There were mentions of dragons Hiccup had completely forgotten about, but now that he saw them on a piece of paper, he couldn't believe how he had let that to happen. It was incredible how that book could wake up so many small fragments of memories of some of the most dangerous and ridiculous adventures that the gang had experienced during their youth.

Excitement was bumping in Hiccup's veins as he rushed upstairs where his and Astrid's bedroom was located. Just as he had expected, his wife was sitting on the bed, waiting for him to come so that they could cuddle and go to sleep. When Hiccup reached the top of the stairs, Astrid turned her head to the side to take a look at him. She raised her eyebrow at sight of her husband's excited face and then her gaze dropped on the book that Hiccup held in his hand.

"What's that?" she asked and beckoned the book with her head.

Their children were already asleep so they tried to keep their voices down.

"Look," he said excitedly as he approached their bed.

He outstretched his hand so that Astrid could grab the book. He sat down next to her, watching his wife's expression intently as she stared at the fragile covers.

"The Book of Dragons?" she finally asked and raised her head.

Hiccup nodded and she looked back down at the book and opened it. She slowly flipped through the pages, sometimes stopping at a page she wanted to see better.

"Isn't it a great discovery?" Hiccup said enthusiastically.

"Yeah," Astrid breathed out. "I had totally forgot we even had this."

"Me too!" he said an octave higher than he had intended but he didn't care – he was too caught up in his excitement. He changed to another page while the book still sat on Astrid's lap. "Do you remember the Death Songs that used their melodic call to lure other dragons in their traps? Or– or…here! The Flightmare! They looked like ghosts. And I swear I saw a page on the Stormcutter somewhere, Mum's Cloudjumper was one like that… and– and do you remember Hobgobblers? They used to give Gobber such a hard time when–"

Suddenly Hiccup's voice faded off and Astrid looked up from the book to her husband. She hadn't expected to see him looking embarrassed and apologetic.

"What is it?" she asked in confusion.

"Sorry, I got a bit too excited and became annoying about it. You're not probably even that interested," he responded with an awkward laugh.

"Of course I am interested," Astrid said softly with a warm smile. "Besides, I don't remember seeing you this excited about something in a while, I like it."

"Really?" Hiccup asked carefully. "So you didn't find it annoying?"

"No, Hiccup. Why would you even think that?" she replied and looked her husband into his eyes, trying to understand him.

He hesitated for a short moment before waving his hand dismissively. "I guess it's just the ghosts of my past still lurking there in the deepest corner of my mind. It happens sometimes."

A rush of sadness filled Astrid's body. She knew exactly what he was talking about; when Hiccup was very unpopular on Berk, people hardly listened to him or let him talk about his own interests. Her husband had opened up about it to her and Astrid knew how it had made him feel.

Astrid put the book on the bed and nudged closer to Hiccup. She put her head on his shoulder and her husband automatically leant his head on hers. They sat on their bed like that for a while until Astrid moved her head ever-so slightly so that she could see a bit of Hiccup's face.

"Just so you know – your voice is one of my favourite sounds in the world and I could never be annoyed by anything that you say," she told him in a whisper.

Hearing that warmed Hiccup's heart in ways he didn't think he could properly express with words. After all those years together, Astrid had learned to know him so well that she knew exactly what brought him comfort when he was feeling down.

The corners of his mouth spread into a wide smile and he put his hand under her chin to lift her head so he could place a kiss on her lips.

"I love you," he said after the kiss.

"I love you, too," Astrid said.


	2. A Scaly Surprise

**The kids have a scaly surprise for their parents.**

* * *

"Mum, Dad! Come quickly!" Zephyr's voice sounded downstairs.

Astrid and Hiccup both raised their heads from the boring but important paperwork that came with their chieftain duties. They could hear their daughter sprinting up the stairs, skipping at least two steps at a time from the sounds of it, so they waited until they saw her.

"What is it, Zephyr?" Astrid asked in a slightly worried tone as she stood up from her chair, looking at her panting daughter. "Where's Nuffink? Did something happen to him?"

"Nuffink's fine, but there's something you must see now!" she said excitedly, still out of breath from running so much.

"Did the twins set another building on fire?" Hiccup asked and he glanced out the window to see any signs of smoke.

"No!" Zephyr responded impatiently. "I wish they did though, last time was so much fun. But this is something far more exciting!"

"Houses on fire truly do give me the thrill," Astrid sarcastically said to Hiccup under her breath and he responded with a chuckle. She then moved her attention back to Zephyr. "So what is it then?"

Zephyr was shifting her weight on foot to another and her impatience seemed to be growing more and more. "I can't tell you, you need to see it with your own eyes!" she said and she took the first steps towards downstairs. "Come on, we can't waste any minute!" she continued as her words competed to be heard through the loud sound of her feet hitting the creaking wooden steps.

Hiccup and Astrid gave each other a look before they followed their daughter's lead and made their way outside. They had to break into a run to keep up with her pace as she dashed on the grass towards the forest that was behind the village. They earned some curious looks from the other Berkians as they ran a good couple feet behind Zephyr – it must have looked like they were chasing her to scold her for something bad she had done.

Both Hiccup and Astrid were expecting the usual; Zephyr and Nuffink had built something in the woods and they wanted to show it to their parents. Not that they would've minded that – they absolutely loved to see their children excited and proud of their own creation. It all always reminded Hiccup of his youth and how he used to love, still did, to come up with new things to build in Gobber's workshop.

Zephyr came to a halt in a grassy clearing in the middle of the woods where Nuffink was already waiting for them, excitedly bouncing on his spot like a kangaroo. He was flailing both his hands in the air to make sure that his parents would see him in the midst of the overgrown grass. Zephyr waited for Hiccup and Astrid to catch up, after which the trio walked up to Nuffink who was looking even more elated than his big sister did.

"You can't believe what we just saw!" Nuffink shouted, and it really looked as though the mere thought of that was enough to send him flying to the moon. Then he gave his sister a very suspicious and sharp look. "Or did you already tell them?"

"Of course I didn't, I promised I wouldn't!" Zephyr said, sounding ever so slightly offended by the lack of trust her little brother had for her.

Hiccup couldn't stop the smile from spreading across his face. "Alright, so what is it that you saw?"

"Look up to the sky!" Zephyr and Nuffink said in a cheerful choir as they pointed the sky with their index fingers.

Their parents did as told, and at first they couldn't see anything due to the afternoon sun that was blinding them. After they blocked the sunlight with their hands, they saw it and it was the last thing they had expected to see.

It was Stormfly, Toothless and the Light Fury, soaring in the sky in perfectly round circles while looking down at them. The dragons were very far up but Hiccup and Astrid could imagine the big, adorable smiles on their faces that told them that they hadn't forgot. It had been five years since the last reunion and they still remembered them. Why else would he be flying on top of New Berk?

Hiccup was in loss for words. He had seemingly lost the ability to speak, and Astrid wasn't doing any better job at making some sound at the sight. Both Zephyr and Nuffink were looking at their parents with the biggest grins on their faces as they waited for their reaction.

The elder Haddocks felt so many emotions within themselves – a part of them wanted to laugh, the other shout, and there was a small part somewhere in them that made their eyes feel watery. It definitely was a sight they had to see with their own eyes, just like Zephyr had told them.

The three dragons came down and landed on the clearing right next to the Haddock family. They all rushed to the dragons and took their time to give each of them a proper greeting. Hiccup made sure to check up on Toothless' fake tail in case it needed repairing, but fortunately it had remained in its original condition.

"Dad, do you think we could try riding one of them one last time?" Nuffink asked carefully but it was obvious that the question had been burning on his tongue for a very long time. His eyes were glistering hopefully as he stared at his father intently.

Hiccup glanced at Toothless with a smile. "What do you reckon, bud? Would you mind that?"

The Night Fury wiggled his entire body excitedly. The response made both Zephyr and Nuffink squeal in exhilaration and they wasted no time in getting on the dragons. Hiccup and Astrid were also very keen on feeling that rush of adrenaline they always used to get from flying on their dragons.

And as they soared through the skies, that feel of air brushing against skin and their hair waving in the wind made them feel 20 again. They couldn't feel happier.

* * *

**I know it's canon that the reunion we see is the last, but let me have my dreams lol. Anyway, let me know what you think!**  
**If you have any Hiccstrid drabble idea you want to see me write, you can request them over my tumblr ( )! :)**


End file.
